


Egg Hunting and Bonding

by necklace



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Easter Egg Hunt, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/necklace
Summary: A timboblr prompt from Clare: "#21 for whatever pair u want :^)" - Egg HuntingHe can at least pretend to be a good man when Mikoto's ghost, Tatara's ghost, the ghosts of the boys in HOMRA he couldn't save, still sits heavy on his shoulders.





	Egg Hunting and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm (somehow) still alive, all is well, college is eating my ass, how're you? Also, excuse this crusty ass writing. It's been a while.
> 
> This is for [clare](http://frxnkenstein.tumblr.com/)clare, whomst I would die for. After like A Million Years, here's the prompt you sent me.

Kusanagi's not sure what prompted it, but Anna starts coming to him outside of when she directly needs something from him. Sometimes it's a broken nail (which he files), a nonexistent papercut (which he Band-Aids anyway), or, once, her slipping into his room at 3AM when a stuffed animal she found rips at the paw (which he dutifully sets aside and makes a mental note to buy a sewing kit in the morning).

He sees it happening.

He knows she knows he sees it happening, this _trust_ thing, and yet she still makes the effort to help him put away some of the dishes in the back room and stay out of his hair after he puts her to bed and goes back down to open the bar. She still comes to him when one of her dresses gets a nasty slice along the side, and just for that he vows to try and fix it.

He can't promise everything, though. He botches up one corner enough to ruin the design, his long fingers not made for the needle and thread, but he apologetically hands it to her the day after and vows to get her a new one. She wears it once a week until she eventually grows out of it, but he still buys her a new one in an attempt to keep on his word. He can at least pretend to be a good man when Mikoto's ghost, Tatara's ghost, the ghosts of the boys in HOMRA he couldn't save, still sits heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

 

By the time Kusanagi reaches 33, Anna is nearly 18. She grows about as tall as Dewa, but he remembers Honami and shrugs it off as the height thing just running in the family. She's also beaten nearly everyone in HOMRA with a strength he knows comes from something not entirely human and not entirely just from herself, so he lets her deck someone at least once a month if he's behind the bar and can't get to them quick enough.

(The period fiasco at 13 made him cry, so really, it's safe to say he's seen nearly everything after the crying-yelling-if-you-don't-get-me-something-to-chew-on-I'm-bothering-Misaki-about-it situation. Which was fun. He'll let her punch someone once a month if it means he's not on the other end of it.)

* * *

The day after her 18th birthday party, he asks her if she'd consent to writing her into his will for the bar after he's dead and ash and colder than dirt. He doesn't tell her he's had a will drafted since he was 17 (he has a feeling she knows anyway), but she nods and from there on out he gives her a job part-time helping him bartend. It's a peace offering. She's going to university across the fucking continent after she graduates and, despite his careful examination of his own emotions every time it comes up, all of the world should know by now that he's absolutely terrified for everything and anything that might happen while she's out of his sight.

The months come and go like it's wont to do, a new year passes, and Anna graduates high school with flying colors. She starts packing her things a month before she's due to get on a plane and leave them, leave  _him_ , for the better part of the next few years, and Izumo Kusanagi does  _not_ sulk, thank-you-very-much. He has never once sulked in his life and he isn't about to start now.

(If he stands in her emptying room above Bar HOMRA when she's out with her friends sometimes, just looking, never doing anything to step in without her permission, worrying his lip at how much it's changed since he bought her a comparatively tiny princess bed when she was 8, that's no one else's business but his own.)

He's just a father, trying very hard to be better at this whole 'dad' thing.

* * *

 

The week before she leaves, he's more tense than he's ever been, including the time after those few shitty months after Mikoto and Tatara left him alone with this tiny human to take care of. He doesn't intrude too much on her privacy, he tries not to be  _that_ father-figure, so it's surprising when Anna herself makes him close down the Bar the Sunday before she leaves and tosses him his car keys.

"Where we goin'?" He asks, standing in his apartment with his jacket half on. Anna, in a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt, shrugs. Now that he's looking closer, the old thing might actually be one of Mikoto's previous sweatshirts; he smiles at the nostalgia despite the twinge in his heart. "M'kay."

So they go for a ride, and Izumo gives her the benefit of the doubt when they have to turn around once when he makes a wrong turn. He knows his driving may be a little...  _chaotic_ , but Anna straps herself in and guides his car to a public park about fifteen minutes away from the Bar. Then gets out, waits for him to do the same, and trots (as if she isn't an 18-year-old about to attend college away from him and across the country) to where there's an event going on some distance away.

Kusanagi, for all that his seaweed brain was working today, cannot, for the life of him, figure out what Anna is doing besides confusing the shit out of him.

"Alright," he says, softly, under his breath. He can deal with this. Father-daughter bonding, or something. He heads towards Anna with resolve; she seems excited, at least, and the closer he gets to the event, the more it becomes clear.

Egg hunting. Anna – she's taking them _egg hunting_.  For _children_.

" _Alright_ ," Kusanagi says again. He can do this. He can pretend his confusion isn't very much at the surface, and catches up with Anna with slightly less confident steps, patting the cigarettes in his pocket almost like they'll give him the remaining resolve he lost while a lady in bright pinks hands him a fun colored basket.

Anna takes him by the hand, leads him to where mostly children (though some teens linger awkwardly as well) stand in the middle of the field, and doesn't let go until they leave three hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on [@castrumwritings](http://castrumwritings.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated B)


End file.
